A New Saviour
by Luitenant Phantom
Summary: After Halo 3, the Master Chief lands on the Forerunner homeworld and get upgrades to the Forward Unto Dawn and his Mjolnir. As he is heading home, an unexpected problem causes the slipspace rupture to distort, sending him into another reality. What will our favorite heroes of Overwatch think of this new warrior? Especially a certain British operative.
1. A New Beginning

Hello everyone! Here's the rewritten chapter one! I hope you all like it! I feel far better with thisnthan with what I had. So please, leave me tips in reviews, and just enjoy the story!

-A New Saviour-

Tracer's heart was pounding. Only three days ago, strange aliens started attacking the planet. They had destroyed many of Earth's greatest cities, decimating millions with their wrath. They needed a hero. And Tracer's optimism burst forward. _I'm sure we'll get the help we need!_ She thought with a smirk. She twirled her pulse pistols, blinking out of sight to show these aliens the problem with attacking _their_ planet. And a new saviour was just now on his way...

-Linebreak-

John-117, also known as the Master Chief, was pissed.

He had awoken from cryosleep six months ago, and had a new ship built with the help of Cortana and a forerunner AI named Mischievous Glare.

The new ship was surely a sight to behold, too. With 3 EMAC guns, firing plasma enhanced tungsten or uranium round, was a scary sight by itself. The ship also held a small armament of nuclear weapons, to make sure the pests cant crawl back out. And the other major weapon of the ship, was an anti-matter accelerator.

The anti-matter accelerator was an insanely carzy idea, thought up by nobody other than Cortana. It basically distorted reality and gravity in on set spot to tear a small hole in space. It shot black holes.

The tests for the weapon were dangerous, and the Chief almost died a couple of times. "You should watch your ass more spartan," the AI jokingly said the first time, as he was simply in a very unsafe place at the time. It took a solid week for the Forerunner and UNSC AI to create the weapon. But, it was definitely worth it.

The hull had been replaced from the Titanium A mixture, to the Forerunner's preferred metals. They were more resistant on all accounts, but they would only be tested when the shields were depleated. But that would be a very investing cause, as the four basically supernova reactors had a large amount of power just on the shielding.

The Chief almost cried. It was like seeing a baby walk for the first time.

And, like everything else, the land and aerial vehicles had been vastly improved, with improved guass cannons, more effective guass rounds to replace the machine gun in highly volatile areas, and a heat seeking, neural interface controlled missle launcher on the different chassi. He had installed shield on all the ground vehicles, especially on his preferred UNSC babies. And the scorpion tank also had a large overhaul, shooting the same rounds as an EMAC cannon, of course way smaller, to fit a 120mm cannon.

Pelicans had their hulls replaced with a different lightweight Forerunner metal alloy, which blended into whatever territory he was in. Of course being decked out in a shield, the star fusion reactor produced so much extra power, they added a short distance slipspace drive.

Hornets had all the same aforementioned upgrades as the Pelican's but they also had a hard light turret placed on the bottom of the ship, which also hooked into his neural interface.

The whole ship's functionalities could be operated through his new TAC pad, but he of course rather let his AI companion do her work on her baby.

The AI had even thought of new upgrades to the Mjolnir power armor, giving it a major orhaul in shielding and gun inventory. He could hold up to 4 weapons at a time now, with his increased room on his armor, as the AI decided to make it a heavier armor. She new John preferred it, as he did complain of missing the Mark IV several times. But she had also made another gimme to the Spartan. She'd added many of the armor abilties, which could be accessed through TAC pad and his nueral transmitter.

And hot damn. Chief had really felt like a hot shit. They hadn't had any real problems until they prepared to leave.

-Line Break-

Master Chief was was in the hanger, checking the various new vehicles in his arsenal, when he'd told his AI companion she could start their slipspace journey. _I just need to make sure all the vehicles are secure…_

Thats when shIt started going downhill for the Spartan II

"J...JOHN!" he heard his AI suddenly exclaim, as lights started flashing and a deep rumbling filled the ship.

"Cortana?! Whats going on?!" after the AI not responding for a few seconds, the Spartans mind started going haywire.

 _I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning._

As the chief started to cancel the trip to slipspace, the ship, then entering slipspace, started rumbling even more violently.

The Spartan heard a chain snap, the Master Chief felt his sailor's tongue start to form, " _Son of a bi.."_ he couldn't finish that particular phrase as his body was slammed by a warthog, sending him into unconsciousness.

-Linebreak-

"..ief! Chief! Please wake up John! I need you!"

And uere we are. Back tomwhere we started the story. Lights flickering, pain echoing through the Spartan II, and a pissed off aura. He glared at the enemy warthog, shooting the bird, as he flipped pushed himself off the ground.

 _Seems the gravity field was damged._ The chief inwardly groaned, he stretched his body feeling a few creaks. Standing at over seven foot tall in Mjolnir, the chief was an intimidating man. But hearing the giant curse under his breath as he glared at a vehicle, it broke the intimidation factor.

"Cortana." the Chief felt a pregnant pause. "What the _hell_ happened back there?!" he demanded.

The AI's voice sounded sheepish. "Don't wor. about it, John."

"There it is again. The stuttering. AI's dont normally stutter, do they?" the Chief colly replied, then taking a more offensive stance. "You need to tell me what's wrong, Cortana. I can't help if you don't tell me."

He heard a sigh from his companion. "I know John. I know." A few seconds pause, she continued, "You know, I was put into service eight years ago, Chief."

"Of course I know…" the Chief's eyes widened in realization at what she was insinuating. "You're rampant, aren't you?"

A sad yes in response, the chief felt like he failed already. He had promised Johnson he'd never let her go. It was his duty to the UNSC. She was one of his last friends….

The Chief's mind racedmto think of a solution, before an idea made his voice fill with determination. "I'll get you to Doctor Halsey. She can help you."

Doctor Catherine Halsey was the mastermind behind the Spartan II project. To which, she created the Mjolnir series power armor for her spartans to use. Through the training of becoming a spartan, Doctor Halsey fought to let them keepmsome part of being human, and not total machines. She sawmthem as her Spartans. Her spartans saw her as a mother figure. She was also the base mind for Cortana flash cloning several copies of her brain to use, making Cortana a unique AI in herself.

The AI's voice gave Chief very little hope. "I doubt its even possible now, Chief. The forerunner AI we ran into already said that my cortex had deteriorated so far, that trying to fix me would just push me further into rampancy." Her eyes widened, her voice growing hopeful as she had a thought.

"Maybe, if we get to Halsey, she can stabilize my AI form long enouh for me to reach metastaility!"

With the confirmation, the Chief's steps slowed down as an important question hit him. "Where did that portal take us, Cortana?"

Shenreplied a second later, seemingly confused. "Most of our systems are down, and the Huragok aremworking doubletime to get the function of the shipmback up. At the rate they're going, it'll be done in about and hour. But here's the weird thing." Cortana paused for a second, letting the tension build.

"Damn it Cortana! Just tell me." the Chief's voice practically whined.

With a hearty chuckle the AI continued with her information. "Our short range systems and cameras have detected a planet similar to earth. But there are no spacestations or UNSC ships in the area, and Africa looks like it hasn't been glassed."

The Chief's voice emerged once more,"Give me a visual." and thenchief couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Earth had no markings of glassing, and the rainforest weren't _gone._

"What in the hell happened when we went through that portal?" the chief softly questioned, in wonder of what he was seeing.

Cortana's worried voice cut through his amazement, as she said "I dont know."

Well. Shit.

"Her voicenthen sounded confusednas she said, "I think there's a covenat carrier hoving in a low atmospheric orbit." After a few seconds, she confirmed it. He voice turned authoritive, as she commanded the Spartan to action.

"Go to the armory and ready up, soldier! You'll need to be dropped in via pelican. It will orbit the battlefield, giving minor airnsupport with its guns."

The Spartan then asked, "wheremare you dropping me?" The AIs voice then took a playful british tone. "Why, we're droppin you in the Queen's yard chief!"


	2. Battle of London

Hello guys! Here's the chapter 2 rewrite. Please enjoy!

A New Saviour

The Master Chief was lost. He was in an unknown section of space, above a planet that seemed to be attacked by the Covenant, and nothing wasnmaking sense.

And what better way to get answers than to slaughter some Covenant? So rushing to the armory aboard the _Dawn,_ he grabbed a few choice… _stress relievers._ He grabbed a BR60, and upgraded variant that used gauss rounds in place of regular ammunition. He also grabbed an MA5D assault rifle, upgraded to shoot plasma bolts in the customary speed of fast as hell. The rifle recharged itself with a battery pack, which connected with the Chief's star fusion reactor on his suit.

He also picked up the Type 1 energy sword, for the close range fighting. Lastly, he brought the SRS100. similar to its predecessors, it used high speed, high penetration uranium rounds, made to pop hunters like cans.

With his ammunition stockpiled and grabbing a few grenades, he made his way back to the hangar. As he arrived, he saw power had been restored to this portion of the ship, and approached his transport. Entering the pelican, he made his way to the cockpit, piloting the ship out of the hangar bay, and into space.

"What's my ETA?" The chief questioned.

"Three minutes if you use the short range slipspace," his AI replied.

Reacting to the AIs suggestion, he punched it and entered the small portal.

* **With Overwatch***

The only three members of Overwatch in the city had been fighting for a long while. Reinhardt was exhausted, as using his shield and hammer for so long had tired him. His armor was badly burned in several places, but he had to keep fighting. He looked to his teammates, and they didn't fare any better.

Winston had scorch marks all over his usually pristinely white armor was scorched and scraped. This new foe had many different races working together, and the ape found it hard to adjust to fight them.

There were the small, strange looking creatures with tanks on their backs, and he quickly learned that while one might not do much damage, ten of them could swiftly mow you down.

There was also the bird-like ones with shields. He quickly learned they were a pain in the ass, and that their shild could take a load of punishment. But he still put it in his head to take one to the lab to study.

There were also other bird-creatures that used a sniper of some sort, shooting concentrated plasma at his friends.

Then there were the apes. They might not be the smartest in the group, they could sure as hell fight. On had managed to knick Winston in the leg with its bayonet like device on it gun, and it _hurt._ Winton was quickly getting worried that they wouldn't be able to repel the attack.

He then spotted Tracer, blinking around the battlefield, hitting their flanks, and throwing them off with witty banter.

He saw her chrono-accelerator blink off, and saw the aliens charge her all at once. The ape was about to leap to help his friend, when a portal opened up above the battlefield, with a small, dropship like craft flying out. A second after coming out of the portal, a figure was spotted, jumping out of the aircraft, on Tracer's position.

* **With Tracer and Chief***

Tracer's eyes widened from behind her goggles as she watch the humanoid being crash down ten feet in front of her, throwing down a shield. It was yellow and formed of equally yellow octagons . The man, she guessed, turned to her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She was thrown off by the question, but quickly recovered. She got slightly angry, but then she got confused. _How does he not know about Overwatch?_

She then stood proudly, pushing her chest out. "Why I'm Tracer! I'm a member of Overwatch." her enthusiasm disappeared as she added, "was in Overwatch at least. Until we got disbanded by the UN."

The Chief knew better than to push such a subject at the time, so he backed off, saying, "Whatever this Overwatch is, I'm guessing those two are in it?" his hand rose to point at a large man in metal armor, holding a large hammer. _And a large_ _ape... What the hell is going on?_

Tracer simply nodded, that's all he needed to know for now. He then leaped out of the bubble shield, charging at a group of enemies.

He approached a pair of grunts, one of them recognizing him and screaming. The rest of the creatures turned to the startling fast armored figure, as he picked up a grunt and tossed him at a pair of jackals, crushing their bones instantly. The chief turned to a triad of brutes, as they opened fire on the humanoid, their shots deflecting off his shield.

They roared as they threw down their weapons, running at the man with hate in their eyes, screaming at the so-called 'demon'. Tracer couldn't help but gape when the man grabbed two of them, slamming their heads together with enough force to bust them like watermelons. The third brute swing with his left arm, and the armored man caught it, snapped it, and broke his neck in one fluid motion. He threw the dead body at a grunt, which had decided to take out the chief with a suicide run.

The glowing grenades travelled with the bodies, landing in the midst of twenty Covenant. Next to a large pile of discarded plasma grenades.

The explosion was monstrous. The building shook as the pavement was scorched.

The former members of Overwatch gasped at the display, amazed one man could do so much damage so quickly.

 _That man is either extremely lucky, or extremely badass. May both._ Tracer thought, she looked down to her now glowing chrono-accelerator, then rushed the enemies once again, fighting beside the chief.

They continued to fight with their new ally, mowing through the alien soldiers. Until a hunter came around a corner, bashing the armored man with its shield as he sprinted past. The man flew into a car, crushing it. The Chief felt his consciousness slip.


	3. Losing a Friend

This is the final version of chapter three guys! We are moving this story forward from now on. And I will try to only add chapter once a week after heavy proofreading. But please. Enjoy!

A New Saviour

When the chief fell unconscious, the Covenant forces doubled in their ferocity. A large Brute Chieftain took this as an opportunity to slay the demon that had killed so many of his brothers.

Cortana could feel her rampancy rushing with the newfound anxiety. She watched the suit's motion radar, then chose to hack into a nearby camera system.

She saw the large for of the Chieftain raise his gravity hammer as he approached John's unconscious body.

Her systems were working overtime, pushing the limits of her functionality to the brink of breaking. She could feel she was tearing herself apart, but one thought dominated her thought matrix: _He's my spartan! There must be something I can do!_

The AI was desperate, when a strange phenomenon occurred.

The AI felt her coding rip apart, exiting the suit in a large blue, electronic wave. All the nearby Covenant soldiers' rifles overcharged, exploding and injuring most of them. The electronic wave then formed a shield around the giant man, protecting him from enemies, while the two friends talked one last time.

 ***Inside the shield***

The Chief opened his eyes a second later, appearing to be in a void.

 _Where am I?_ The Chief wondered, looking around at the vast nothingness around him.

A blue light then glared at him, forcing him to cover his eyes with his hand. The light formed into a human-sized form of Cortana, showing a calm smile as she watched the spartan.

"Cortana?" the super soldier's voice questioned. "What happened?"

The AIs face brightened a bit more, replying by telling him of the events after he was knocked out.

"So.. what are we going to do now?" the chief said, curious as to what was happening.

The AIs smile fell, as she then sighed. "There is no 'we' chief. I'm not coming back with you." But her smile grew. "But you can help this world chief. Maybe, you might let yourself be human for once."

 _Maybe even find a special someone_

The AI then spoke again, with a clear goal. "Chief. Promise me to protect this planet and try. Just **try.** To be human. Please?"

The Master Chief hesitated for a second, before nodding his head silently.

The AI's form approached the chief, and then wrapped him in the only hug she'd ever give him.

"Goodbye, John."

* **With Overwatch***

Tracer zoomed across the roadways and intersections, preventing any more enemies getting near their green armored ally until he awoke.

She was returning to talk to Winston briefly, when she heard gunfire, they sounded like their new ally's guns. Tracer blinked to the location, to find the last of the Covenant force being dispersed by the lone titan.

 _I'm surprised he's able to even stand right now, let alone fight!_ She thought, an expression of pure astonishment, when she saw a familiar light. It was a projectile from the snipers those bird aliens used, and the lass wasn't able to react before the shot knocked her down, tearing her arm off, leaving her unconscious.

The chief heard the shot, and turned to the assailant. He pulled his BR60 out, taking quick aim, and he fired a triad of shots into the forehead of the jackal.

The chief then called his Pelican in from its orbit around the battlefield, commanding it to land close to the girl's position.

 _The best way to earn trust is will be to help them now. And if I'm staying here, ill need to make new contacts._

The large mans footfalls were heard by the two large heroes examining the girl, Winston attempting to stem the bloodflow and Reinhardt watched the battlefield, likely look for more grunts to crush with his hammer. At the sound of the chief, Reinhardt moved to be in front of the downed Tracer and Winston, and spoke in a heavy accent. "Stop right where you are, or I'll crush your bones!"

The Chief calmly replied, "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help Tracer."

Winston turned from his injured friend and said, "And how do you plan to do that?"

I've got facilities on my ship that can clone her arm, and with a high chance of success." The Chief seemingly challenged him, adding in, "besides, she'll bleed out in ten minutes if you don't let me help her."

The Chief's pelican came in, landing in the small clearing the duo had moved their friend to.

The chief then pulled out a syringe, then told the two, "this is biofoam. It will stop her bleeding long enough to get on the ship. Will you let me?" the chief gestured to the small brit.

Winston sighed _I don't have many choices, do I?_ He then had an idea to help ensure his friends safety. "Yes, we'll let you take her." Reinhardt started to begin to argue over their comrade, before Winston added, "But you're going to have to take me with you."

The Chief moved forward. "Alright let me prep her for transport." he injected the syringe into what was left of her arm, sealing the hole. The woman grunted softly, but then settled back down. The chief then kneeled, wrapped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back, as the Pelican's hatch dropped.

"Let's go." the chief stated, walking with the injured time manipulator.

Winston glanced to his friend Reinhardt, and said "It's been good fighting with you again, old friend. But a reunion will have to wait."

The large man chuckled, saying "Very well Winston. You know where to find me when it goes south."

The giant suited man stomped away, and the prime ape stepped onto the ship.

Within seconds, Winston decided to ask, "Where is this ship, anyway?" as they zoomed up into orbit.

Chief was a little bit disappointed there wasn't enough power to hit the short distance slipspace drive, and headed to the back of the ship.

The chief pulled up a camera view through one of the holographic projectors nearby, showing the ship orbiting Earth. "She's right there."


	4. A Start

This is the final rewritten chapter for this story! Please enjoy!

A New Saviour

The augmented ape had never been in a greater state of awe than in the moments of seeing the seemingly glowing hull of the _Forward Unto Dawn,_ until his mind returned to his injured friend.

She laid propped up in a seat, her jacket wrapped around her form, glowing blue chrono-accelerator on her chest ever-glowing. And the giant man, recently introducing himself as Master Chief, sat in the seat beside her, silently observing her form. He seemed taut, ready to act in a moment's notice. He reminded him of an old friend.

Jack Morrison. The old leader of Overwatch. He died in the attack on the base, just three days prior to the Petras Act being signed. Still silently observing the Chief, his lips formed into a small smirk. _He seems just as capable as our former leader, hell, maybe more so._ His gaze observing and calculating the super soldier, his smirk grew as his gaze drifted to the floor. _We'll have to see_.

Through the ape's observations, John 117 was as he appeared. Steady as a rock, but coiled like a spring ready to act. But inside, the Chief was losing the first internal conflict he had ever faced.

Through all the years in his career, he had seen many soldiers and civilians die. He thought back to the Insurrection, the conflict of the outer colonies of the UNSC fighting the inner colonies.

His mind quickly switched to the deadliest war in human history. The 'Human-Covenant War". The war that pushed humanity to the point of extinction. But through human innovation, strategy, and many heroes; they had won. But not without a large cost.

He remembered his brothers and sisters. His spartans. He remembered every death they suffered, slowly carving at their ranks. He remembered the marines that he'd failed to save. Their bodies slammed by plasma, yelling for him to help them. He remembered his friend Avery Johnson. His last words, telling Chief to keep Cortana safe. _Cortana…_

He still couldn't believe she was gone. He cursed himself for his carelessness, not following the basic military practice of _checking corners_. He then felt a sense of loneliness, then remembering his promise to her, his strengthened his resolve. He promised to keep this world safe. And try to be more human.

The Chief's gaze drifted, landing on the form of the british woman laying on the floor. Even injured, the young woman had a bubbly attitude around her. He needed to help this girl. _I need connections in this new place_ he thought to himself, but he also wanted to fill the gap he felt without his family. He quickly scanned her vitals and found her to be stable enough to survive until he could get to his medical facilities on the _Dawn_.

The Chief then looked at the ape, seemingly wanting to ask a question. This caused the large ape to glance up from his friends slumbering form, raising one eyebrow in question. "What is it Chief?" the ape places his glasses further on his head, and relaxes into a more comfortable position as he sat opposite of Tracer and the Chief.

"Tracer here told me of an 'Overwatch' team when I had first made touchdown. What is Overwatch?" the Chief questioned, lifting his visor to look the ape in the eyes. Well, Winston hoped he was looking at his eyes. Hard to see through the visor on his helmet.

But Winston smiled, and calmly folded his hands as he started to explain the story of Overwatch. "Almost thirty years ago, we had a new race of robots emerge, and fight humanity. Every nation was getting pushed back, their militaries not holding to the onslaught. So Overwatch was formed." The ape paused to check if the chief was still listening, then continued when he found he had the Chief's full attention. "We fought against the robots, which we call omnics. We won the conflict with astoundingly good results. And several years later, the second omnic crisis was started, which took the lives of many."

Winston bowed his head in remembrance, then continued, "We also persevered through the crisis. But then the people started blaming us for these newer conflicts, and the UN signed the Petras Act, which terminated Overwatch." He then looked at the Chief and said, "You remind us of our old leader actually. Jack Morrison. He was killed in an inside attack on a Watchpoint just a few days before the Petras Act was passed."

"And now, we have a new group trying to push the world into war again. Talon." the ape paused, sighing, "I don't know what to do about this. The relations between omnic and man are already strained. And on the brink of war, I don't think they want us even then."

The Chief's gravelly tone resurfaced itself again, and through years of disuse, was scratchy as hell. "If it's your mission to help the people of Earth, you must follow through." The chief paused, looking into nothingness as he continued, "the people fear what they can't control. And sometime, that chaos is what you need for peace." the chief looked to the ape once again. "Believe me. They'll need you soon. And you'll know when the time comes."

Winston just glanced at him, murmuring a thanks, before thinking _I should probably ask the chief about joining Overwatch, if we ever recall formally._

Chief just nodded, feeling the artificial gravity of the ship take over the pelican's own gravity field. Feeling the ship finally stop, the Chief picked up the petite brit's unconscious body bridal style, calling in a medical sentinel via his neural transmitter to control the machine to take the young woman to the medical wing.

Upon seeing the floating robot, Winston raised his eyebrows in question at the machine.

The Chief, heading towards the machine, explained the medical sentinel's purpose, "I called this sentinel here to take Tracer to the infirmary to prepare her for the cloning and placement of an arm." As he neared the machine, Tracer's arm wrapped around his shoulder, tucking her face into the crook of his neck armor. **She cuddled the Master Chief.**

 _Cortana wouldn't let me live through this_ the Chief thought. Unluckily for him, a primate sought to fill that role.

Upon seeing his friend put the Master Chief into an awkward situation, Winston chuckled, then teasingly said, "Looks like Tracer has a thing for big men from space…" Sending an exasperated look towards the intelligent ape, he started walking toward the infirmary, dozing woman in tote. "Follow me to the infirmary, I'll explain everything there."

-LINEBREAK-

Arriving at the infirmary, John peeled the woman's arm from around his neck, placing her on a cot. He had studied the woman as she nuzzled her face into his collarbone. She had freckles, a small button nose, and a energetic smile, even while knocked out. He had also glanced at her style of clothing, and it was… unique.

She wore a leather jacket with the flag of England on her arm, and on her other was a strange symbol with the word tracer. _Must be from a time in Overwatch_ he decided. But then she wore bright orange leggings with 'Tracer" written on the thigh of her left leg. His first thought was _this is pretty shitty protection if you have a job of saving the world._ But with the odd clothing, possibly gave her increased mobility.

But, even with his decreased libido, he admitted that Tracer was an attractive woman.

Turning to the sentry, he spoke in his gravelly voice again, "Check her vitals, and prepare her for the cloning procedure." The sentinel made a noise that Winston took to mean 'affirmative', moving to tend to his friend.

The ape watched for a second, examining the white walls and bright lights of the _Dawn's_ infirmary wing.

Winston was shook out of his staring session with a sentinel when he heard the Chief cough to gain his attention. Turning around, he saw the Chief waving him through a door, and then the Master Chief said, "The cloning process doesn't take too long. But they will need to monitor her for close to two hours." Still gesturing to the door, the Chief added, "We can discuss some things in the mess hall."

~Two hour time skip~

The chief had just finished telling Winston of his adventure of the first Halo when he received a notification saying that Tracer was awake. "That was surprisingly fast." the chief said, standing from the table. "Let's go check to see how she's doing." And with that, the Chief walked down the hall, Winston following, still processing what he had been told.

The Chief had given the ape a basic overview of the UNSC, and sharing some of his tales, including his Spartan II training. He told the ape of his fellow Spartans: Kelly, Fred, Linda, many others.

He wasn't entirely sure why he told the intelligent prime ape. But the Spartan could feel a small bond growing between them.

With the Chief so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the childlike glee the gorilla had from hearing from this wealth of information. Glancing quickly at the Chief, he knew, when Overwatch was back in action, the Chief would be an ideal new member. But that was for later, right now he had to check on Lena.

*With Tracer*

 _Oh bugger off,_ the british woman thought as she opened her eyes to the bright lights of the infirmary. As her eyes adjusted to the volatile rays of light from the ceiling, she had a realization. She was not in an Overwatch base. Two things tipped her off of this. One was the lack of a certain gorilla not running into the room when she woke up. And two was strange looking robots flying about the room, paying her little heed.

 _I've never seen this kind of omnic before…_ Her curiosity led to her downfall, as the anesthetics from the surgery hindered her ability to walk, causing her to fall on her face. While only wounding her pride, she looked down at her chronic accelerator. Her lifeline at this point. It kinda sucked to have to rely on a machine to fully exist in the present, but she had saved many people's lives thanks to it.

Picking herself off the ground before anyone saw her, her attempt was foiled when a door opened from behind her, she whipped her body around too fast, falling back down onto her cot. Seeing it was the large, armored humanoid from earlier she stiffened until she saw her friend Winston behind him.

"Winston!" she exclaimed, overcoming her leg's willingness to function, warping to him.

Chuckling at the woman's antics, his face took a questioning tone. "How's the arm feeling, Lena?"

Her nose scrunched up in question, her eyes widened in remembrance of the event, which must have only been a few hours ago. Looking at her arm, she replied "It actually feels quite peachy. What happened after that bloke shot me?"

Winston then explained to her the events leading up to that point, including the Chief's offer to help her and the replacement appendage.

Her gaze shifted to him at the mention of his help, and she teleported across the room, looking into his visor. With a small smile, she warmly spoke to the Chief, "Thank you for the help, Master Chief," glancing at her arm, "I don't know if i could get used to a robot arm or not. So, you have my deepest thanks, love!" she exclaimed, winking as she turned to her friend.

"So when are we heading back, Winston?" the brit then quickly added, "And does this mean we're back in business?"

Winston shook his head at the last question, sadly replying "Unfortunately, no. This was only a brief call to duty. We may even get in trouble for what we did."

Looking at the Chief, he then asked "When can we leave your ship?"

Tracer's thoughts were halted by hearing the word 'ship'. _This is a ship? What?!_ She then voiced her thoughts, interrupting the two's conversation. "How in the ruddy hell is this a ship?!"

The Chief's face under the helmet smiled a bit at the abrupt interjection. She was quite adorable, with her interjections and her energetic nature. He could see why the few ex-members of Overwatch stood before her so readily.

The Chief's gravelly tone broke through the silence, seemingly emotionless. "This ship is the pride and joy of the UNSC Navy. She is the _Forward Unto Dawn."_

The young woman had to pause at the sound of his voice. It was deep, and seemingly demanded respect from every word spoken. She then noticed the name. "That is a ruddy badass name for a ship."

The Chief chuckled slightly, again spoke, "Yes, I suppose it is. But I have readied a Pelican for us to head down to the surface."

Tracer's eyes widened once again. _It's a ruddy_ _ **spaceship**_ _?!_

The Chief then turned to the door, ordering a quick "follow me", and they made their way to the vehicle bay. "Where do you two need to be dropped?"

Winston then said, "Just drop us off at the battlezone in London. I'll take my transport back to my base."

With that, the trio entered the aircraft, Winston turning to the super soldier, "Would you, by chance, be interested in joining Overwatch?"


End file.
